Legend of the King
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: Unusual, last entry of the My heart is NumbThe neverending dream, series. In a world dominated in war, only one can bring things right. Threeshot, Advanceshipping, AAMAYL


**Well here it is.**

**Due to popular demand**

**And it will be completely different to what you all expect it to be, but towards the end of this short story you will find how it all ties together, and unlike its prequels it is in the format of a three-shot, if there is such a thing.**

**Once again Pikachu will not be included in the storyline; he will be replaced by a Lux-ray and Lucario, for various reasons.**

**Read, 'My Heart is Numb' before this, then 'The Never-ending Dream' after that. This is the third instalment, and for once it is not focused on Tragedy, notice how I say focused yet do not say that there will not be any.**

**Here are the replies to the reviews of the two other one shots:**

**The section at the very begging was how May felt when she opened her eyes, at the same time in the first story. Just after the king used her to shoot Ash. For that short moment she was in a dazed state just before reality crashed down on her. The evil king died just after he shot Ash because the strain was becoming too much for him (As I said), May was resisting his actions, as well as even he didn't want to kill a innocent child as his last act. He spent a long time in the Pokéball and he may want revenge, but he also had the time to reflect upon his own actions. After that May was free within her own body, and saw Ash in her arms, as is explained.**

**And L.V. How do I have a dark life? This is sad yes, but my life isn't dark. :Z **

**a/n they weren't in heaven, they weren't actually dead, you'll find many answers to the other two in this fic.**

**But are you wondering why this is called Legend of the King...**

**...well find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, you are free to think that I do, but I don't... Really I don't.**

**----**

**Legend of the King- Part I**

**The Ashes of War**

"My liege" a person said as he rushed into a room, and yet keeping his posture respectable, he was clad in dark silver armour, kneeling down on the Bright marble. His helmet had a black brush on it showing that he was the leader of his legion, as he held it under his shoulder. In his other hand he held his rectangular shield, which also had intricate designs, in black and dark silver.

The persons black hair dropped in front of his face as his face looked towards the ground. Not daring to make eye contact, in fear of death, or worse, the death of those he cared about.

He was in an elegant room, where he was the only one who was out of place.

The room was filled with elegant reds, and glorious whites, of the marble columns, and walls. The room was filled with people in their elegant cloths, showing there important status in society. They looked at the solder with pity, even though they were only there by the request of the person whom the solder called his Liege.

The few soldiers who guarded the doors of the large room knew who he was. They unlike him were dressed not for battle, but for show. Yet they all knew who the intruder was, and respected him.

"Report." A voice said out in a cold and harsh tone. The person who it belonged to was an old man in his fifties, the man they all feared. He was sloshing a small glass of red wine in one of his hands, as he sat casually looking at the soldier.

"Sir, they are here.

Hundreds of them,

It is as if they came out of nowhere.

They are at the city walls as we speak, and yet it is as if they all came out of nowhere.

My men are fighting, but I don't think they can hold off the barbarians from the neighbouring lands for long.

We need reinforcements, my liege" The man said, taking deep breaths within every line.

The king used his free hand to signal for all of the guards in the room to leave and join the battle. He knew that in there lightly equipped state they wouldn't stand a chance against the gambit brought on from the neighbouring nations. But they were easily replaceable.

"That should do for now." He said calmly.

"Sir, we are outnumbered four to one, we need more men." The soldier said.

"No, you will have to make do with what you have for now. You are the best commander in my military, Augustus. Yet the barbarians have made it through. You have to make do." The king said his tone harshening.

"Sir" the dark haired man said once more.

"Or have you forgotten why you are here?" The king said silencing his subject.

"Yes sir" he said as he then got up, still not laying his eyes on his king, and walking backwards, not turning his back away from the king.

Ready, to once again give his life, for a crown built upon the blood of the many.

----

In the sunny Johto region a young teenage boy with pitch black hair laid down facing the clear sky in his small wooden cart, as it was pulled by two Tauros. Besides him, his Lux-ray, and Lucario, slept in the mid day sun.

"Are you so lazy Ash that you are going to let me do all of the driving" someone said from the front of the cart.

"Just a few more minutes' mom" The young boy said, while yawning slightly.

They travelled in there cart, towards a famous city in the Johto region. The only safe haven that remained in the world, especially after their home town of Pallet was destroyed.

This city, had not been named as of yet. Its existence was only because of the tower that it was built around, the tower that was the home of the HO- OH bird. Refugees from the various attacks by the kingdom of Pokélantis, all flocked towards the unnamed city, looking for safety under the wings of HO- OH. Nowhere else was safe, The land to the north: Sinnoh, that belonged to a warrior civilisation, known as the Norse was constantly under the heavy fire of the Empire.

The lands to the south, known to some as Hoenn, was also under fire from the empire, as city state after city state fell.

The homeland of the young boy known as Kanto to the east was near destruction. It was there where the war had started, the first wave of attacks that began only after he was born. The Kanto armies, fought in vain to defend their homes, the only change was a small kingdom, defended by the Guardians of Aura, although they had decided not to aid there Kanto brothers, and remain locked within their castle.

The only safety laid inside of the unnamed city underneath the wings of HO- OH.

The young boy then felt a slight nudge on his shoulder as the cart stopped, he looked towards his Lur-ray who was standing upwards, alert as if danger was near.

"What's going on?" He asked to his Pokémon, and his mother.

"Look" She said looking forwards up the path, towards a small fight.

There was a small convoy which seemed centred around a carriage that belonged to royalty, but not native to the boys' homeland of Kanto.

Perhaps a foreigner?

It was guarded by soldiers who were fighting alongside there Slaking, and Vigeroth, and Aagron, against there attackers. The attackers, used there swords, to slice through, the defending soldiers easily, as they had no armour.

Ash found that he was already running toward the fight, with his Lux-ray besides him.

The defenders were losing.

----

"Dad, we have to help them!" A young girl said, as she sat inside of the carriage with her family.

"No, May. The soldiers are there to fight; it is not you're place to fight." Her father said.

"Yeah" Her little brother added with him.

They were elegantly dressed, as the noise of screams, and swords, filtered in from the outside. It was obvious that they were losing this battle.

The young girl began to get impatient.

"Blaziken, help them out" She said to her personal bodyguard who was, there by her father's orders. As the fire type rushed out to join in the battle.

"There happy?" her mother said, in a voice that showed how she disagreed with the actions of the young brunette girl.

But even that wasn't enough, as the girl had to be outside.

So she ran out.

----

Ash, was close to the battle, as he could see that the defending party, was now loosing so badly that they were outnumbered three to one. His Lux-ray took down several of the attackers.

A soldier, then came to the electric type with his sword, but was stopped by a Blaziken who used her sky uppercut, to send him flying. Ash nodded in approval of his ally, she nodded back and returned to help out another person.

Ash then notice a young girl step out of the carriage into the middle of the carnage.

'_What's she doing out here?'_ He thought, and then saw an attacker leap out with his sword to the young brunette girl.

Ash leaped and moved the young girl out of the way of the blade.

She was sent flying in her extravagant dress, towards the floor, with Ash behind her, as a small piece of the blade caught his stomach.

She landed with a crash, as he landed besides her.

"Ow, ur thanks, for saving me" She said as she looked towards him, slightly recoiling from the pain of the crash.

"You're welcome" he said as he quickly got back up to his feet. The soldier who had scraped the boy with his sword, was standing in front of him. Ash didn't notice the pain, as he continued to look towards his attacker.

The boy then smirked.

The attacker was sent to the ground face first as Lux-ray hit him from behind.

Nice job, Lux-ray" He congratulated his Pokémon, as the young girl got up slowly, marvelled by his tactics.

Another soldier then walked up towards Ash. He was dressed in slightly different armour from the others, meaning that he could have been the leader. He grasped a stone Pokéball in the palm of his hand, and released the Pokémon that it contained.

Is was a Kabutops. Ash remembered this Pokémon for one thing and one thing only. It was the symbol of the kingdom of Pokélantis, the same kingdom that destroyed his home, and from his mom he knew that they killed his father.

Anger welled up inside of him as he looked towards the ancient Pokémon.

It came rushing to him with a slash attack, but his trusted Lux-Ray blocked the attack.

He looked to the face of the commander, who had ordered his Pokémon to kill a young boy. It was cold and emotionless, his face was scarred with the memories of many battles. That was what his position required, one thing and one thing only: to die for king and country. That was what made the Pokélantians so merciless.

"NOW" he shouted out, and from some bushes to the side, a melee of Aura spheres came, crashing into the attackers, taking them out, one after another.

May then looked towards the bush in confusion as a Lucario came out, and made his way to the young boy. Ash then petted the Aura Pokémon for a job well done.

"You all right?" he said as he turned his attention to the girl in her now ruined dress, who was still on the floor. She nodded in return; he then offered her a hand to help her get up. She took it as he pulled her up.

She rose up close to him, as there eyes made contact, with each others for a brief moment. Nothing more, but for that one moment they looked at the other, and they were lost in the others gaze.

She was then pulled away, as the young boy let loose of his grip. Still staring at the girl who was being pulled away by her mother, as even she kept her eye contact with her saviour, she was then taken into the carriage by her mother as she then closed the door.

"Thank you young man." A older voice came, he then turned to see someone come from the other side of the large carriage. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter, but it was not needed." He stated, Ash then looked around to the bloody scene of the dead soldiers, only three of the defenders remained alive, and they had severe injuries.

"Yes sir" he said politely and promptly as he was taught by his mother to be towards his elders.

The old and elegantly dressed man then went back into the carriage as the convoy, and the few remaining soldiers went moving once more, leaving a stumped ash in its wake.

----

May rushed back into the carriage, after being dragged by her mother, who then to began to clean her face, with a napkin.

"May, you are so filthy, and you completely ruined your dress" her mother pouted.

"MOM!" she said slightly annoyed as her brother sniggered.

"Yeah May, what is your fiancé going to think" Max sniggered, she then blushed slightly, remembering the boy who had saved her life.

"Max, you promised that you were not going to say anything." Her mother said shocked that the little brother would blurt out the secret that they were keeping from her.

May began to think that this was deeper than she knew, as her father walked into the carriage calmly, being watched under the eye of his daughter.

"Driver lets go" he said. The carriage then began to move once more.

"Honey, she knows." Mays mother said to her husband, who until now didn't notice his daughters eagle eyed view on her father.

"How?" he questioned, then without anyone saying he looked towards his son. "MAX"

"What are you talking about dad?" May said, stopping his fathers lecture towards his son, before it could get going.

"You see, our sweet city of Petalburg is under threat of... destruction, our armies are being ripped apart from the king of Pokélantis. The only way that we can survive is to align ourselves with another. The city in choice is the place known as LaRousse city; they are the best choice we have of surviving. So in order to seal the deal, you, the daughter of the king of Petalburg, and the son of the king of LaRousse will marry to forever seal the future of our lands." He explained, May looked on silent as her father laid out the future that he had planned out for her.

"His name is Drew; I believe that you know him already." Her mother said trying to lessen the blow that was made to her daughter.

"Drew! Why in the world do you think I would want to marry him!" She shouted out, not letting herself become chained down by the decisions of her parents.

"Well you two went along with each other nicely, the last time that I saw you together." Mays mother said showing that it would not be as bad as her daughter thought.

"I only see him once every month, and each time he throws a rose in my face, trying to see if I'll forget all the bad things he does to me." May said still enraged.

"Well, the decision has been made, and we will go through with it. Marriage comes first, and then love grows. That is why you are not going to talk to another boy, and why we are going there to get the two of you blessed by the HO- OH bird." He said not giving his daughter even one choice in the matter.

May just hugged her knees, not saying a word, not looking her parents in the eyes, as the only noise that could be heard was the noise of the carriage bumping up and down along the dirt path, as the wood that it was made out of creaked.

----

"My Liege, my men are cutting off the routing enemy as we speak" The armoured man said to the king as he took his seat at the war table along with a few other generals who were a lot older than he or the king and only there due to there position within society. They had probably never seen a battle in there entire lives.

Augustus had led the Pokélantians, and there armies to victory defeating the last ditch attempt that the neighbouring kingdoms had made to defeat the empire, before they were wiped out.

But the army that remained stationed in the home island of Pokélantis, to guard the island capitol was severely depleted in numbers. As the rest of the army was in foreign lands conquering and pillaging, for the dream of the empires glory; and the kings delusions to his right to the world.

"My king we have just gotten news that our armies that were going to finish off the Kanto guard have called off the attack." A old general said.

"WHAT" He boomed, the king had planned that after he had conquered Kanto, he would force the guardians of Aura to defect towards his side. But now even that plan was ruined.

"It is said that a bright light covered the battle field, and the HO- OH was seen prior to it." The Old man explained to the king.

"My king, was not the battalion that led the attack here named the HO- OH, and that they were blessed by the divine bird before they attacked us." Augustus said, in thought of how that one legendary had affected their lives more than any other legendary. That one bird was the symbol that the barbarians used to rally around, the bird that the refugees went to in search for shelter.

"Augustus, we have to take out this thorn in our side." The king said to the youngest one at the table.

"SIR?" he said with a slight tone of question in his voice. Invading a country was one thing, but killing a legendary. One of the divine beings was a completely different matter.

"We will meet up with your brother who will come down from Sinnoh. We will take the best lantis that we have. And I will also come along to make sure that this mission will NOT fail." The king stated.

"Yes Sir" Augustus replied without question, in fear that he would be thrown to the lantis, to die.

The next day they left to head out to Johto.

----

**Might have seemed boring, but this was just to get things started, it gets better next chap. Promise**

**Lantis was the prototype name for Kabutops. It is an abbreviation of Atlantis, in the Pokémon world Atlantis is resembled to Pokélantis, so the symbol that Pokélantis is based on is the Kabutops, and is the most powerful weapon that they use.**

**It is kept inside of a stone Pokéball, similar to the one that the king was trapped inside of in the Battle frontier saga.**

**If you've read GS Things are starting to make sense aren't they.**

**And now I vanish...**


End file.
